Fast Times at Wawanakwa High
by Supreme Commander PurpleBandit
Summary: Instead of joining Total Drama, the cast attend Wawanakwa High School, a boarding school with a twist. There will be friendships, rivalries, romances and betrayals. The drama will only intensify with Chris Maclean running the show. Breakups, shakeups and the applying of makeup. It all happens here at Wawanakwa High. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Opening Act

_**Fast Times at Wawanakwa High**_

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Total Drama is owned by Fresh TV Inc. and Teletoon. I am not earning any profit from this story nor do I intend to do so.<p>

* * *

><p>Welcome to Wawanakwa Boarding School, one of the best schools in Canada. At least that's what its principal ('autocrat') claims.<p>

But he is right in a way. A portion of the students who study at the school are some of the finest ever. Around 40%, to be more precise.

I'm sure many of you are confused by now. (I know you are, don't lie!) Allow me to explain.

There are five types of classrooms at Wawanakwa High. Yep, only five. 5 in numeric, V in Roman numerals, you get the picture. Each one of the classroom types is 'special' in their own way.

**Class A **is the first one. Although the saying may go 'first the worst', Class A actually has the best. The students are the cream of the crop, and as such, they get to use the finest equipment in the whole school. In this classroom, there is an air conditioner for when it gets hot and a heater for when it gets cold. The children are served the most delicious food which is prepared by the best cooks that the school has to offer. They had large desks and velvet chairs (which were more like sofas) that were comfortable enough to sleep on. As if all of this wasn't enough, they each get their own laptop which they can use for class as well as personal use. Everyone else has to use the computers in the Computer Lab.

**Class B** is a rung lower on the totem pole, but still pretty damn good. The students of Class B didn't really mind coming in second best, as they were still at the top half of the school. Their equipment was similar to that of Class A, but there were some differences between the two. They had an AC and a heater, and they also had comfy wooden chairs with leather cushions on them. The desks were big and they enjoyed pretty good food. They did not get their own personal laptops, but it didn't really matter too much since they still had it made. It had all the necessities that a good class requires. Classroom B was still an ideal studying environment.

**Class C **is the most "average" of the lot, being right in the middle of the five. They had an air conditioner, but it malfunctioned sometimes so The Academy had ceiling fans installed as a slight compensation. The heater in Class C always managed to malfunction during the end of the winter season for some reason. Some of the wooden chairs were chipped, but still sturdy. The desks weren't too shabby either. Class C's food was pretty bland and lacked much flavor, but they didn't mind it. After all, a lot of classrooms have problems, and their problems weren't that bad. In fact, looking at the grand scheme of things, the problems faced by Class C were minor. They knew that it could have been worse.

**Class D **is bad. They didn't even have an air conditioner, much less a malfunctioning one. The heater was busted and no one had bothered to replace it, so the students and staff eventually grew accustomed to the situation. The food that the students were served tasted crappy, and after a while, some of them started to wonder if it was actual food or not. Some of the chairs were broken and needed fixing, even though a complaint had been registered a long while back. The desks were good but had doodles scribbled on them by some of the unruly students. Instead of being angry or depressed that they weren't in a better class, the students in Class D were happy. At least they weren't in the bottom fifth of the pack.

**Class F** is total crap. It was a hellhole. There was no other way to put it. The children were the worst in the entire school. Their food was specially prepared by Chef John Hatchet, which may seem like a good thing except for the fact that Chef Hatchet's food tasted like garbage. It didn't help that Chef was a former drill sergeant, so the students were cautious to complain about the food. A handful of the chairs were either broken or in the process of being broken. Even some of the desks had collapsed and the students had to put them back together themselves since the rest of the staff were preoccupied with other business. The classroom conditions most likely broke a bunch of laws. The school would have been shut down by the Government except for the fact that Principal Maclean had managed to convince the authorities that every classroom was like that of A's. In simple terms, assuming that Class B was The Good and Class D was The Bad, then Class F would definitely be The Ugly.

Chris may or may not have gotten the idea for classroom division from a certain anime starting with 'b'. **[1]**

Anyway, after hearing all of this, there is one thing that pops up in everyone's minds: Whatever happened to Class E?

There are a multitude of answers to that question. Chris Maclean must have had something in mind when he created the class system at Wawanakwa High.

Maybe he wanted to base it off of the popular letter grading system used in the United States with 'A' denoting the highest and 'F' denoting the lowest. It could be that Chris wanted to differentiate F from the rest of the classes. It is also possible that when The Academy was first started, there weren't that many students so five classrooms was enough and that Chris never bothered to change it. Or maybe Chris is a dumbass and doesn't know that the letter 'e' comes after the letter 'f' in the alphabet.

Yep. Definitely the last one. Either way, there was no Class E.

There are four classrooms of each type, denoted by a number and a hyphen before the type of class. For example, Class 1-A, Class 2-A, Class 3-A, Class 4-A, Class 1-b, etcetera. Freshmen are in the 1s, sophomores in the 2s, juniors in the 3s and seniors in the 4s.

A student may switch classes provided they meet the necessary criteria to be in that class. So how exactly are students selected to be in a particular class?

The criterion is a combination of academics, athletics, extracurricular activities, track record and popularity. "Why popularity?" some may ask. Chris decided that since popularity was already a dividing factor outside of class; why not make it a dividing factor _inside _of class as well? Isn't that great?

All of the teachers take a look at the children's records for the past year. Based on the test scores, sports and P.E., clubs and societies, misdeeds, and amount of fans, a child gets placed in one of the five class types.

Some of the categories carried more weight than the others (*cough* Popularity *cough*). Ultimately, the final decision was up to Chris. If he felt that a particular student needed to be placed in a particular class, then that was the way it would work. There would be no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

It was summer time in Ontario. There were no classes, no students running in the halls in order to get to the class on time, no bells signaling the end of one class and the start of another and no exams, projects, or homework.

The students were free to do as they please, be it going to the beach, hanging out at the mall or joining a reality show. But all good things must come to an end, and the summer was fleeting. There were only two days left before the school-year. The students knew that, the parents knew that, the teachers knew that, and Chris Maclean knew that.

Most of his years at Wawanakwa Boarding School were pretty ordinary. There were the occasional misdemeanors, but nothing too much. They hadn't had a big problem in years, and most of the students were well behaved.

"It would be nice if I could just have another normal year as the Principal of Wawanakwa Academy." He thought to himself.

Little did he know that this year's freshmen were anything but normal. Things were going to change at Wawanakwa Academy, for better or for worse. There was a lot in store for both the kids as well as the staff.

Unbeknownst to this, the metrosexual stroked his hair and slept peacefully on his king size bed in the master bedroom of his mansion.

Sleep tight Chris. Sleep while you still can. You'll be tearing that hair out come school-time.

* * *

><p><em>NOTES:<em>

**[1]** Baka and Test, for anyone who was wondering.

So that's it for the first chapter. Hope you liked it. I was planning to write this a long time back, but just never got around to it. Will update this more frequently once I finish my other story, Total Drama Redemption. Check that out if interested and I'll see you next time.


	2. Fresh Times

Total Drama was created by Jennifer Pertsch & Tom McGillis.

You don't see my name up there, do you? Well, do you?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Year One [-FRESHMEAT-]<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><span>Lesson <span>__1.1.1_

September the 1st. The day marked the beginning of a new month as well as the commencement of the new year. Not a new calendar year, but a new school year.

Giant trees of elm, maple and oak stood tall outside of the Wawanakwa building. On their branches, birds tweeted and chirped amongst themselves. Underneath them, squirrels ran along the ground, collecting chestnuts and acorns for themselves as well as for their families.

The chilly autumn winds of Canada caused the trees to rustle, scattering the orange, red, brown and yellow leaves on the ground. It picked up dirt, twigs, pieces of bird's nest and even small rocks before eventually subsiding and dropping the objects elsewhere.

It was the first day of school at Wawanakwa Academy. Perhaps the only good part about school starting again was that it was a Thursday.

_BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_

The first bell sounded as the clock stuck 7:15. The ringing echoed throughout the halls and classrooms of the high school. The bell signified that the students had fifteen more minutes to get to class.

There would be three more to come: a bell with ten minutes left, one with two minutes left, and a final one to indicate that the first period had begun.

Most of the students clamored out of their rooms, some in hordes and some in pairs, and some alone. Some had overslept and were only now getting ready.

Last year's seniors had come and gone (most of them anyway, some decided to stick around). For most, this was a routine, everyday thing. But it was not so for the freshmen.

The students had already submitted their report cards, fitness tests, awards and accolades. They had also already turned in any and all other necessary information from when they were eighth-graders within two weeks after middle school had ended.

Chris, Chef and the rest of the staff had sat down, taken a good long look at the documents and sorted out the students into their respective classes. Not one detail had gone unexamined.

Differentiating the first couple of students was easy. The best go into Class A, the worst go into Class F. It was only then that the real challenge began. Those close to the middle of the pack were in Class C. Those above average were in Class B and those below average were in Class D.

But it wasn't placing the students that was the difficult part. The difficult part was arranging the students from best to worst. That was the most time-consuming aspect of the whole ordeal. Nonetheless, the teachers had managed to do it. In their opinions, they did a rather fine job given the circumstances.

The results of the placement had arrived back in August. Most of the students knew what class they would be placed in, while some were genuinely curious. Either way, they had got their answer.

Warning: Basic math upcoming!

There were five types of classrooms at Wawanakwa High (if you had forgotten this, please reread chapter one). There were four classes of each type for a total of 20 classrooms.

There were a total of three hundred and twenty four (324) students enrolled at the school. Off these, eighty eight (88) students were freshmen. That meant that there were around seventeen to eighteen students in a class, which is pretty small.

Alright, that's enough of the calculations. Now seems about a good time as any to describe the layout of whole school. Here goes nothing.

There were five floors at Wawanakwa High, and four restrooms on every floor. All of the dormitories and the Auditorium were located in the bottom floor. On the first floor was the Library, the Gymnasium, the Cafeteria and Class A. Classes B and C were located on the next floor along with the Computer Lab. The last two classes (D and F) and the Science Lab were on the floor above that. On the topmost floor was the Principal's Office, the Staff Room and Homeroom as well as the Detention Room, which was the one room that no one wanted to go to.

Scratch that. Class F was the one room nobody wanted to go to.

A brown-haired boy wearing a cream colored long sleeve t-shirt, blue jeans and sneakers fast-walked down the hallway. He stopped in front of a room with a sign above it that read 'A-1'.

"Hi. I'm Justin Johnson." The kid said to a teacher who was standing at the entrance holding a clipboard with a list of names on it.

The teacher checked her list. "Your ID card please." She said.

"ID card? What do you want with that thing? Can't I just go to my class?" The kid asked.

But the teacher wasn't having it. She snatched the ID card around the kid's neck and eyed it suspiciously.

"Aha! Just as I suspected. Your name's not Justin and you're not in Class A. You're in Class C! Tut tut young man."

"Oh is it so?" The kid asked, feigning cluelessness. Sorry about that. I must have forgotten."

"You forgot your own name?" The teacher asked.

It was at that point the student realized that he needed to shut up and leave the scene.

"Uh, well, you see, what happened was-"

_DINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALING!_

Before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the second bell.

"Oh my, is that the bell? See you later. Gotta go. Bye." The kid sprinted off.

"Freshmen." The teacher said, shaking her head.

"I told you it wouldn't work Cody." A taller black haired boy wearing a light green t-shirt with camo sleeves, black pants and green sneakers said. His shirt had a black handprint on it.

"Meh. It was worth a shot. There's no harm in trying, am I right, Trent?" The short student (henceforth referred to as Cody) said to the other boy (henceforth referred to as Trent).

Cody continued. "It's just not fair man. How come _you_ get to be in Class B while I'm in Class C?"

At least you have Gwen to keep you company. I don't know anyone in Class B. I'll be alone in a crowd."

"It's just that the three of us have always been in the same class ever since middle school."

"I know. We can still sit together during lunch."

Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson just could not fathom the fact that both he and Gwen were only in Class C. Maybe him, but _Gwen_? Gwen was one of the smartest (and most beautiful) people that he had known. She deserved better than Class C.

"Hey Trent. Hi Cody." Speaking of Gwen, here she was!

Gwendolyn "Gwen" Fahlenbock was a tall, pale girl with teal and black hair. She was an independent Goth who didn't care about other people's opinions. She was a loner by choice and as such didn't have much friends.

Cody felt his heart skip a beat. He had had a crush on Gwen ever since he had laid eyes on her back in the 6th grade. He waited till eighth grade to admit it. She did not reciprocate his feelings, but had remained friends with him nonetheless. For that, he was grateful.

Besides, the guy she liked was his best friend. He trusted Trent Smith and knew that the guitarist would treat Gwen well.

"Gwen!" Trent said excitedly. "Back from your tour I see."

Gwen, her mother and her brother had travelled to the U.S. to visit her relatives in Washington.

"How was Seattle?" Cody asked.

"Cold and damp."

"Rain as usual?" Trent asked.

"Yep. And a lot of it. I had a good time though."

"Well that's good to hear." Trent said.

_DIIIIIING! DIIIIIING! DIIIIIING! DIIIIIING!_

"That must be the two minute bell." Trent said, checking his watch. It read 7:28.

"We better get to class." Gwen said. They walked up the stairs and down the hall.

"1-B. This is my class. See you guys later." Trent said as he proceeded to enter the room.

Gwen and Cody kept walking until they reached Class 1-C. They showed the teacher their ID cards. The teacher crossed their names from the clipboard and let them in.

"I'm Mr. Olsen. Feel free to sit wherever you want."

"No assigned seating. Thank goodness." Cody said as he took a seat in the second row. Gwen sat next to him.

All of the seats were occupied except for one.

_BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_

Sharply at 7:30, the final bell rang. Just as the teacher was about to close the door, a fat- err, _big _blond kid in a white t-shirt with a big turquoise maple leaf on it ran in. He was huffing and puffing, clearly out of breath.

"You're late young man." Mr. Olsen said to the kid.

"I got lost." The kid said.

"Alright. I'll allow it since it's the first day. Just try not to be late again, alright?"

"You got it mister."

"Your name?"

"Owen, sir. Owen Peterson."

"Right. I see we have everybody." The teacher let Owen inside and closed the door.

"I told you Class C was on the second floor, Owen." A kid remarked from the back of the class. "Or did you get lost in the Cafeteria?"

"Whatever Noah." Owen replied.

'Noah's in Class C?' Cody thought to himself.

It was hard to believe. Noah Carter was a bookworm. Pretty much all that he did was read. He was arguably the smartest freshman in the entire school and definitely in the top five. He did not score 100 percent because he didn't care too much for grades. His only problem was his laziness. If he just tried a little harder, he could definitely be in Class B or even A for that matter. He wasn't that good at sports and wasn't too popular either, which is why he was in Class C.

Also, Noah had gotten teased for a certain 'incident' that occurred back in middle school. His enemies never let him live that down. Noah has had a sharp tongue ever since. You see, the incident that occurred to Noah was-

_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! _

"It's time for the morning announcements, class." Mr. Olsen said.

"_Good morning students, teachers and staff!" _A female voice was heard through the intercom. "_Freshmen, welcome to your first day at Wawanakwa High! I'm Vice Principal Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran." _

"_And I'm Head Principal Christian Super Awesome Maclean!" _A male voice said.

"_We hope you have adjusted to life here at Wawanakwa Boarding School." _Chris said. _"If you haven't, that's too bad because you're gonna be stuck here for another four years."_

"Can you say sadist?" Noah remarked.

"_Freshmen, the teacher who just took attendance right now is your class teacher. This school-day only lasts for one period. Today is just so you can get used to your classroom. You ay report to your class teacher if you have any problems with the class. Other than any problems with the desks, chairs, air conditioners and heaters of course." _Chris said.

"What other problems would there be?" Gwen asked.

"_Also, be sure to report to your Advisory Room tomorrow so you can collect your list of subjects and teachers, otherwise referred to as your 'class schedule' or 'time table'." _This line was said by Blaineley.

"_Okay. That's it for the morning announcements. Thank you and have a nice day. Maclean out!"_

_BEEP!_

The intercom turned off.

"Alright students. As I said before, I'm Mr. Olsen." The teacher held up a piece of paper. "I'm going to pass around this attendance sheet. Be sure to sign it and check if you have morning or afternoon homeroom. Morning homeroom's at 10 and afternoon homeroom's at one o'clock, after lunch. Sign it and pass it down. That is all."

He handed the paper to the first student in the first row. Cody was the third student in the third row and Gwen was the third student in the fourth row.

Meanwhile at the back, Owen and Noah were chatting. Well, Owen was chatting and Noah was nodding his head at intervals.

"Yeah this summer was a blast. I went to the water park, although they didn't let me go on some rides because I was 'too big'. What does that mean anyway?"

Noah knew exactly what it meant, but not wanting to upset his friend, he decided to fib. "I guess they were kiddie rides. You know, meant for ten-year-olds or something."

"I guess. So how was your summer?"

"Good. I caught up on a lot of books that I wanted to read."

"You spent your summer reading books?"

"Yep. Good fiction books. Classics by Melville, Austen, Dickens, Wells, Verne, Twain. I'm not the outdoor-sy type as you may recall."

"I know that, but _reading_?" Owen shuddered.

"I hope they have some good books at the library here."

It was amazing how the two were friends despite having so many distinguishing aspects. Nonetheless, the two would always stick by each other through thick and thin, just as all good friends would.

Noah would help Owen study and in turn, the big guy would deter any bullies away from the snarker.

Up ahead, Gwen had received the attendance sheet.

Gwen signed her name. Cody was like a little brother to her, always looking out for her and often times getting overenthusiastic about small things.

"I have afternoon homeroom. How about you?" Cody asked her.

"Afternoon as well." She replied.

"Sweet!" Cody said.

Case in point. She didn't have feelings for him, but she did trust him as a friend. As friends, they were both happy. It was a mutual relationship.

The rest of the period was filled with the noise of students talking.

_BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_

One hour went by fast, and before the students knew it, class was over.

"This year is gonna be good." Most of the freshmen thought.

But fate had other plans in mind.

Way above the classrooms on the topmost floor, Chris Maclean sat on his big red chair in the Principal's office. Also with him was third in command John "Chef" Hatchet.

"I bet these students are feeling good right about now, don't you think?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I thought you said that we were going to crush their spirits." Chef said.

"Not yet. It is only the first day, and patience is a virtue." The principal replied.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed, but I aint exactly an angel." Chef replied.

"Let these kids have their fun. For now. Let's give em a week or two before we really come down hard on them."

"Raise their spirits a bit before breaking them? That is pure evil! I like the way you think."

"So does the School Board. That's why they put me in charge."

"Poor freshmen. They'll never know what hit em. HAHA!" Chef said.

"Muahahahahahahahahaha!" Chris laughed evilly.

They continued to cackle maniacally.

"Um... are you guys okay?" A staff member asked from outside. "I thought you were choking or something."

"No. We were just plotting the ninth graders' demise." Chef said.

"What?" The staff member asked.

"Nothing! We're fine!" Chris yelled.

And that, my friends, is what happened on the first day of the new term at Wawanakwa High.

I feel like there's something that I'm forgetting.

Ah yes, Noah's deep dark secret.

You know, now that I think about it, it would be better off if left unsaid. It builds more suspense that way.

* * *

><p><em>NOTES:<em>

Okay, so now you guys know about some of the characters. Others will continue to be introduced throughout the story.

If you have any predictions, comments, questions or suggestions, feel free to leave a review and I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. Home Sweet Homeroom

I do not own Total Drama. If I did, well… let's just say that things would have gone down a lot differently than the way they did in canon.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lesson <span>__1.1.2_

The dormitories at Wawanakwa Boarding School weren't huge, but most of the students found them adequate enough.

There were two dorm wings on either side of the main building. One of the wings was located on the East side and the other on the West side. Each of the dorm wings was only one floor high, so they were still a part of the ground floor of the school, along with the Nurse's Office, the Auditorium, the Main Lobby and the Front Office.

There were either two or three people who resided inside each of the one hundred and twenty (120) dorm rooms. The East and West Wings had thirty (30) rooms each while the remaining sixty rooms were in the Central building.

Dorms in the Central building were for the juniors and seniors attending the academy, meaning that sixty (60) dorms were for the underclassmen.

Of these sixty dormitories, thirty-two dorms were reserved for the freshmen. The main building split the dorm rooms exactly in half, meaning that there were thirty rooms on either side. Of the freshmen dorms, eighteen of them were for the boys and fourteen were for the girls, so there were nine male and seven female dorms on either side.

Inside one such room in the West Wing, a blond teenager wearing a pink t-shirt, blue shorts and a cowboy hat was talking with his buddy.

"Yo Deej, you got afternoon homeroom?"

"Yeah man." The other boy said, slightly agitated. "I just told you about five seconds ago. Besides, if I had morning homeroom, why would I be talking to you right now?"

"Oops. Sorry man. It must have slipped my memory."

'What doesn't?' DJ thought.

Devon Joseph "DJ" Bennett was a big kid who wore a white skullcap and an olive green t-shirt with a big orange 'D' on it. He also had on grey shorts and flip-flops. Even though his size may intimidate people at first glance, he was actually very kind and caring. He is also pretty bright and loves to help people, which didn't hurt come placement time, when he got placed into Class B.

"Alright dude. I've gotta go. Besides, this isn't even my room." DJ said.

"You can come here if you want. It's only Tyler and I that are staying here." Said the other boy.

"Nah. I don't think the school will allow that."

"Alright man. See you in homeroom then."

"Yeah. Bye dude."

DJ left the room, and in came another athletic person. He was wearing a red headband, a red jumpsuit and red sweatpants with white sneakers.

"Tyler! My man! What's up?" The cowboy said excitedly.

"Nothing much Geoff-erino. Just took a jog around the campus. I was trying to scope the place out."

"Catch anything interesting?"

"No. Not really."

Both Tyler and Geoff were in Class D, but for different reasons.

Geoffrey "Geoff" Maxwell was a party animal. He had been fascinated by parties ever since his parents first took him to one back in the first grade. That was a birthday party. The parties Geoff attends are the real parties. He also developed the habit of performing wild stunts at the parties that he went to, a daredevil of sorts. It was almost as if Geoff lived to party. And party he did. He partied away pretty much all of middle school, leading to bad school performance and subsequently, a low class placement. Thankfully, he didn't freefall too much or he would have been a Class F student.

Tyler Morrison had good physique and an athletic build. Despite his appearance however, he wasn't even that good at sports. In his mind, he's one of the best jocks in his middle school. That is only in his mind, however. Tyler wasn't that good at studies either. No matter how much he sat down and tried to memorize something, it would just be forgotten about a day later. As a result, Tyler did not fare well when it came to quizzes and tests. He had managed to cheat sometimes but vowed to never do it again after he got caught and reprimanded. Now he just takes whatever result he gets. If that means being in Class D, then so be it.

Both Tyler and Geoff were pretty popular. Tyler was in a lot of his school's sports teams (although he wasn't in the starting squad for any of them). But if the team won any awards, his name would be on the list. Geoff attended, threw and hosted a lot of parties. As a result, he had a ton of friends and was known by everyone at his former middle school. At _Wawanakwa High_, eh, not so much. Most of his friends had gone off to other high schools in the Ontario vicinity, meaning he only knew a few people at the high school.

He _would _make his name known. That was his mission. By the end of freshman year, the cowboy vowed that everyone would know the name of 'Geoff Maxwell' and that he would be back to his popular self.

Tyler stared at the big clock on the wall that was next to his bed. It read '11:30'.

"I think that the morning homeroom would have ended by now." Geoff said.

"Yeah. I think so too. You wanna get some chow?"

"Why not?" Geoff got up from the bed that he was sitting on, shut the door to his room and went with Tyler to the Mess Hall.

The boys and girls of Wawanakwa had their lunches at 12 o'clock, but some students got there early to beat the rush.

Geoff and Tyler walked to the Cafeteria, which was located one floor above theirs. Upon reaching it, Tyler spoke.

"I'll get the lunch today. Gimme your ID. " The jock said.

"Okay." Geoff said, handing Tyler his Identity Card.

The pink-shirted partier went to a table and sat down. He was soon joined by two girls each carrying a tray of food. One was wearing a blue jacket and blue shorts. She had her blonde hair in a ponytail. The other girl was a brunette who wore a gray sweater with green yoga pants.

"Bridgette! Courtney! Wazzup?" Geoff said to them respectively.

"Geoff! I missed you so much. I wish you had joined me when I went surfing with my friends in B.C."

"Nah babe. You know I can't surf." Geoff said before the two kissed.

"Yeah. If Geoff joined you, I don't think you would even have had time to surf." Courtney said.

"Why not?" Bridgette asked.

"You'd probably be making out 24x7." The brunette answered.

Bridgette gave her friend a light slap. The two weren't friends despite studying at the same school, nor were their parents friends. They didn't live in the same neighborhood either. They had only figured out that they both went to the same school after becoming dorm mates, and since both of them had very open personalities, they quickly grew into best friends.

"It sucks that summer's over." Courtney said.

"What?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot that Summers was your last name."

"Do you know how much it sucks to have your last name be an actual word?" Bridgette asked.

Courtney Mendez did not. She was a Class A student who studied very well and also participated in a lot of activities. Courtney was a leader and a perfectionist. She hated following orders and was determined to win. However, she only wanted to win fairly and was not one for breaking rules. She may have seemed like a control-freak, and she was a bit bossy, but she still cared for her friends and wanted the best for them, which is why she didn't really trust a party animal from Class D to take care of her best friend.

Bridgette Summers, on the other hand paid no heed to what class her boyfriend was in. Bridgette was an athletic girl who loved surfing, swimming and beach volleyball, but she was much more coordinated in the water than on land. She had moved to Ontario from British Columbia during her eighth-grade year and had unknowingly attended the same middle school as Courtney. Geoff had helped her adjust to the new area and even though she still missed her old friends, she was slowly adjusting to life in Muskoka. Bridgette was an environmentalist and volunteered at animal shelters in her spare time. She was one of the kindest people ever and had bonded very well with Courtney. She was also good at studies and was a Class B student.

"I still can't believe you're in Class B." Courtney said. "You're an A student, Bridgette. We should complain to the School Board."

"It's okay Courtney. Relax." The blonde said. "I really don't mind being in Class B. Besides, I have bigger problems."

"Problems?" Geoff asked. "School just started. What problem could we possibly have?"

"Let me get right to the point. Rumor has it that Eva's back."

At the mention of Eva's name, a certain chill went through the three teens.

"Yep. That's a problem alright. A big problem." Geoff said.

"I'll tell you what the problem is. This food." Tyler had just arrived with two trays of food. He handed one to Geoff before sitting down in the empty seat next to his best bud.

Tyler was right. Class D's food was brown slop with pieces of hard meatballs in them. It could hardly be classified as food. The food of Bridgette and Courtney looked much more appetizing.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Geoff asked. He then grabbed his spoon, took a giant scoop of the food and stuck it in his mouth.

"Mmmmm. That's actually pretty good." Geoff said.

Upon hearing Geoff's reaction, Tyler too tried a bite of the dish. "No kidding. Looks can be deceiving indeed. This is great."

"You chicks should try some of this." Geoff said to the girls.

"No thanks. I'll pass." Courtney said.

"Guys! In case you forgot. Eva's back."

"Eva Riplock?" Tyler asked.

"Yes."

"You mean that girl who you spilled acid on and turned into a mutant monster who now wants to gut and mutilate you?"

"Um… kind of."

Bridgette and Eva were in the same Life Sciences class back in eighth grade. They were doing a practical test over the biology of a cell. Eighth grade was coming to an end and the test was huge for Eva. Bridgette had already passed the course. They were lab partners and had barely interacted before this. Eva kept pressuring Bridgette and the latter accidentally dropped the test tube on the ground, spilling some chlorine on Eva's shoes.

The chemicals themselves didn't do much. However, Eva was overcome with rage and immediately picked up the microscope and slammed it to the ground, also breaking some test tubes along with other lab equipment. Needless to say, they failed the test. It didn't matter much for Bridgette since she still finished with an A. Eva, however was suspended from the school and failed the class. As a result, she had to attend Summer School in order to clear the course.

"She's back and she's coming to this school soon. What am I going to do?"

"Chillax babe." Geoff said. "I'll talk to Duncan. He should know a couple of thugs who can mess up Eva if she comes within even five feet of you."

"You want to hire goons to protect your girlfriend?" Courtney asked.

"On second thought, that doesn't seem like such a good idea." Geoff said. "I'll protect you Bridge."

"I won't let her do anything to you either." Tyler said.

"Thanks Tyler." Bridgette said, even though she knew the jock stood absolutely no chance against the might of Eva. Her boyfriend Geoff was strong, but definitely not strong enough to beat Eva by himself.

"So have you figured out what class she's in yet?" Geoff asked.

"No. And that's what worries me. If she's in Class B, I'm as good as dead." Bridgette said.

"Nah. DJ will be in there with you."

"DJ? Please. I heard some kids say that he wouldn't hurt a fly." Courtney said. "You seriously think he could take Eva?"

"Don't worry. I'll think of something."

"Well guys, it's been nice knowing you. I'll be busy digging my grave now." A gloomy Bridgette said.

Lunch had ended and it was now time for the other half of the freshmen to go to homeroom. They walked (some of them trudged) to the top floor of the building. There were two rooms.

"Students from the West Wing are in the second room." Courtney said. So they went into the second of the two classrooms.

Once inside, they were greeted by none other than Chris Maclean himself. He was dressed in a posh white suit with a dark blue tie and silver buttons. He had on black sacks, golden socks and black dress shoes. But the best part of him was his pearly white smile. It was so shiny that a deer would be caught between it.

"Hello students." Chris said. "I hope you're enjoying it so far at Wawanakwa. I want you to know that if you have any problem, you can come talk to me or any of the other staff. My room's right next door. Hopefully, you won't get sent there. Haha." The man laughed at his own joke, even though no one else did.

"Okay. It's time for Mr. Waldo here to give you guys your class schedules. I'll go talk to the first class now." The Principal left the room and the teacher took the floor.

"Alright students. I'm Mr. Waldo."

"Hey guys, we found him!" Someone yelled from the back of the class, causing a few giggles.

"Yeah. That's great. Anyway, I'm passing around your schedules now." The teacher passed around sheets of paper to everyone in the class.

"Your subjects for freshmen year are Biology, Geography, Algebra, English and Physical Education. You will have P.E. as your last period on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Biology is your first period on all days as well as you last period on Monday."

"Great. Monday's gonna suck even more now." Geoff said to Tyler, who nodded in agreement.

"Geography is your second period on all days. Algebra is you third period every day as well was the last period on Thursday. That leaves English, which is always your fourth period. We like to give extra importance to science and math here at Wawanakwa. That's why you have six periods a week instead of five."

There were five periods a day at Wawanakwa Academy. Each period was fifty (50) minutes with a five minute break in between each period. At the end of the five periods was lunch.

First Period -7:30 to 8:20

Second Period – 8:25 to 9:15

Third Period – 9:20 to 10:10

Fourth Period – 10:15 to 11:05

Fifth Period – 11:10 to 12:00

Lunch – 12:00 to 1:00

The time table might seem a bit odd to some, but the students didn't mind it. It meant that they were free to do whatever they wanted once lunch was over. Most of them would be tired after eating a heavy lunch anyway, and would find it difficult to concentrate in class.

"She's not here is she?" Bridgette asked. The person in question of course, was Eva.

"I didn't see her." Tyler said.

"Me neither." Courtney said. She was looking over the class schedule, attempting to memorize it so she wouldn't have to keep looking at it throughout the entirety of the school year.

"Maybe the rumors are wrong and she transferred to another school." Geoff said optimistically.

"One can only hope." Bridgette said. But deep down, her gut instinct told her that this wasn't true.

Eva would be back.

She had made a big mistake by upsetting the strongest and most volatile person in the school. It was payback time.

Bridgette gulped, imagining whatever sick and twisted torture she was going to have to endure.

* * *

><p><em>NOTES:<em>

Now you have been introduced to a new set of characters as well as the first conflict. Nice. Hope you like it so far. Any thoughts on the schedules?

As you can see, there is no one main character. The rest of the characters will be introduced in the upcoming chapters, so anyone that hasn't made an appearance yet will make an appearance. More to come soon. Ciao.


	4. Codebreaker

I own Total Drama. In my dreams, anyway. That counts right?

* * *

><p><em><span>Lesson <span>__1.1.3_

A tall blonde girl stood in front of her mirror in her dorm room on the East Wing of Wawanakwa High. She was applying mascara so that she could look as pretty as ever. **[1]**

She looked at the shiny silver watch that she was wearing.

"It's already seven-thirty! We're gonna be late for class Heather!" She said to a ravenhaired girl who was sitting across from her.

"Um. Lindsay." The other girl spoke. "It's a Saturday."

"So?" Lindsay asked.

"We don't have classes on Saturdays." Heather said.

"Oooooooooh. Right." Lindsay said, realizing her folly.

'I don't know how I put up with you people.' Heather thought to herself.

Heather Chan was a skinny girl who wore brown sandals, really short green shorts and a maroon… bra? I'm not good with female clothing. Anyway, Heather was the Queen Bee back at her middle school. She was the top dog. The alpha female. You get the picture. But now she had gone from the top back down to the bottom. She was a lowly freshman.

Most of her cronies had left her and gone off to other middle schools. She wanted her control back and she was willing to wrestle with a few others in order to get it. Not only was she popular, but she was also academically gifted and the smartest girl on campus back at her middle school. She would have gotten the first rank had it not been for a boy by the name of Noah Carter. But she didn't care. She was placed in Class A. As if the selectors would dare place her anywhere else. Not only was she bright, but she was also clever and a master saboteur. She was plotting to get her throne back. She had a good scheme in mind. But first, she needed to gather the data. The details. The information.

"Does this lipstick make me look fat?"

"No. Lindsay. It doesn't."

Lindsay Wilson was one of the prettiest girls ever. She had shiny blonde hair, an orange denim skirt, a brown tank top and brown boots. She also wore a blue bandana. Her tank top exposed a lot of cleavage. Big busts, long legs, pretty face. She was the dream girl that almost every guy wanted. Unfortunately, she wasn't so gifted in the brains department. Or maybe that was nature's way of trying to balance things out. Lindsay was super popular and liked by nearly everyone in her old school, although some guys had tried to take advantage of her stupidity. It was perplexingly stupefying and baffling how Lindsay had managed to get into Class A. Sure she was popular, but even some Class F students were smarter than her.

Let's just say Lindsay's father is wealthy. Really wealthy. And he would want nothing less for his little girl. He was willing to pay a large amount of money to get his little angel into the best available class. And a large sum was exactly what a greedy Christian Maclean demanded. Lindsay, of course, was clueless to all of this and thought that she got into Class A on merit. It was great for Heather though, since the two girls could hatch plans together.

"Gee Heather. What do you want to do today?" Asked a brunette girl who had just woke up.

"The same thing we do every day, Beth. Try to take over the school!"

And here we have the last member of the Terrible Trio. Elizabeth "Beth" Beverly. She was the very image of a geeky girl. She had ponytail hair, gray braces and wore thick framed glasses with big lenses. She had a lisp, always pronouncing an 's' like the 'th' sound. She wore a very loose green shirt with pink pants and was a little plump. Beth was somewhat smart, though not too popular nor good at sports. The only club that she went was Chess Club, which didn't count for much in Chris's book. The result of it all was a placement in Class D.

So why would Heather Chan, one of the most popular girls in school be friends with a loser like Beth? Because Beth was a sheep. She did what she was told and didn't question Heather at all. Heather had considered dumping her, but decided against it when she found out that all but one of her cronies had deserted her by going to other middle schools. Her power had been weakened. Now she only had Lindsay and Beth to do her bidding and follow her commands.

Heather Chan was evil. But no one else at her school or Wawanakwa High knew of this except for her followers. And they didn't dare double-cross her for fear of the consequences. She had a dark past. One that resulted in her turning into a popular diva, but also a monster bitch. You see, the truth about Heather lies way back in the past, where she was really just-

"Not another word, narrator." Heather said. "Or I'll have your tongue."

Right mam. Let's talk about something else, shall we?

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Someone was at the door of Heather, Beth and Lindsay's dorm room.

"Who is it?" Heather asked.

"The ninja." A male voice sounded from outside.

"Right. I've been expecting you." Heather said. "Beth, get the door."

"Yes mam." Beth quickly went to the door and opened it before rushing back to her bed.

In came a short boy wearing all black, along with a black mask. One couldn't even make out his eyes, for he had covered them with one-way mirror type lenses.

"Do you have the information?"

"Yes. Right here." The boy handed over a manila folder full of papers to the girl.

"Excellent." Heather said, examining the contents of the folder.

"And my payment?" The boy asked.

"Twenty dollars as promised." Heather said, taking the aforementioned money out of her pockets and handing them over to the boy.

"The ninja thanks you for the use of his services."

"Yeah. Whatever. Now get out my room."

The boy took a bow and left the room as Heather shut the door behind her.

-X-

"What do you mean the system's been hacked?" Chris Maclean asked in his office up on the fourth floor of the building.

"I mean exactly what I said." Chef Hatchet answered. "Someone managed to hack the system and steal some vital information."

"But what about all of the security measures? Were there no passwords? No encryption codes? Blaineley, I thought you told me that you had everything covered!"

"I thought I did sir." Vice Principal Blaineley said.

"He managed to crack the codes and figure out the passwords." Chef said.

"How do you know it's a 'he'?" Blaineley asked. "A girl could be just as capable of breaking into our system."

"Yeah right." Chef said. "Nice joke."

"Guys! I don't want anyone breaking into our system. Neither guys or girls."

"What about trannies?"

"Chef! This is serious business right here. Do you know what he- I mean, _the person _stole?"

"No. And that's the problem. All our information is still stored in our computers."

"So he just copied some of it?" Chris asked.

"Could be some. Could be all. We don't know." Chef said.

"What about the firewall. It should have stopped any virus he could have used."

"No sir. The hacker managed to bypass it."

"Can you at least find out the IP address of the person who did it?"

"Iksnay on that, sir. The person who did it seems an expert with this kind of stuff. I'm guessing he's done this many times before. In fact, it seems more and more likely that it was a group of people than just one single person." Blaineley said.

"I want stronger safety measures. I don't care what it takes. We are not going to let this happen again. I want a printout of all of our important documents. No, _ten _printouts. Take everything off the system. I don't want any more information getting out, you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Chef and Blaineley said.

"And fire the Head of Security right now." Chris said.

"Uh, Chris." Chef said.

"WHAT!?" Chris asked irately.

"You're the Head of Security." Chef said.

"Oh. Right. Of course I am." Chris said sheepishly. "In that case, ignore what I just said in my last statement and carry on."

The other two left and Chris was left alone in his big room.

"Gosh darn it. It's only the first weekend and we already have problems." Chris said. "It had to be a group of seniors. Damn those kids."

-X-

Cody Anderson happily whistled to himself as he pulled off his mask and walked down the hallway into his room.

"Easiest twenty bucks ever made." Cody said.

Inside his room was his best friend, Trent.

"What's that?" Trent asked.

"Twenty bucks." Cody said.

"I know that. I mean, how did you get it?"

"That." Cody said. "Is none of your concern." He placed the twenty dollar bill into his wallet.

"You didn't steal it, did you?" Trent asked.

"Nope. But I did steal something in order to get it." Cody said.

"What did you steal?"

"Someone's awfully nosy today." Cody said.

"Who was it for?" Trent asked.

"Heather Chan." Cody answered.

"Okay. _Now _I see why you did it." Trent said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just that you don't exactly function properly around girls. And Heather Chan is a pretty popular girl."

"Pfffft. I don't like her." Cody said. "You think I'd have a chance with her?"

"Just be careful, Cody. I don't want you doing anything stupid."

"Yeah right. Like they'll ever catch me. I'm like a ninja. Stealthy. Untraceable. Invisible."

Cody sure was invisible. He was so invisible that barely any of the girls even noticed that he was there. It was true that he loved Gwen the most, but that didn't stop him from chasing after other girls, which usually ended up painfully. Either for Cody's heart, or for his bones. But he couldn't help it. He was a massive pervert. He would try to control it around his friends, but sometimes, things would just come out.

"This whole school is huge. I never noticed how big it is." Trent said.

"That's what she said." Cody said.

Case in point. However perverted Cody may be, he was even more fascinated with gadgets and gizmos. His parents weren't super rich, but he was an only child and owned the latest in technological gadgets. He liked to pretend he was cool, but he was only cool among other nerds and geeks. Being around Trent did boost his street cred, but sometimes, he just tried too hard. Hacking the system was a piece of cake since he knew all about HTML codes and computer safeguard features and was done in no time flat.

His only thought was what Heather planned to do with the information, but he decided not to ask too many questions for fear of not getting his payment.

The day was waning and it was near evening. Gathering the information wasn't the difficult part. Printing it out was. He had hacked into the system using his own laptop. From there, he transferred the data to his USB flash drive and taken it to the Computer Lab.

The Lab was busy that day, it being a Saturday. He couldn't print the info in front of anyone else, for risk of being caught. Therefore, he had to wait until late in the day where all the people had cleared and he was free to do the work at his leisure. So, putting his black mask on, he moved the files from his memory stick to the computer, pressed 'ctrl + p' waited a few minutes, checked to see if the documents were in order and then deleted the files both from his flash drive as well as the computer.

The deed had been done and Cody was very tired, so he went to bed.

Way over on the other side of Wawanakwa, the double doors opened to the West Wing of the building and in stepped a person carrying two duffel bags full of books, stationeries and dumbbells.

She cracked her knuckles and snorted, breathing in the school atmosphere.

This girl was none other than Eva Riplock.

* * *

><p><em>NOTES:<em>

**[1] **See. I told you guys that here would be the applying of makeup.

Oooooooooooooooooooooh snap. What's gonna happen now? Find out next time!


	5. Last Day of Freedom

I own Total Drama. In my dreams, anyway. That counts right?

* * *

><p><em><span>Lesson <span>__1.1.3_

A tall blonde girl stood in front of her mirror in her dorm room on the East Wing of Wawanakwa High. She was applying mascara so that she could look as pretty as ever. **[1]**

She looked at the shiny silver watch that she was wearing.

"It's already seven-thirty! We're gonna be late for class Heather!" She said to a ravenhaired girl who was sitting across from her.

"Um. Lindsay." The other girl spoke. "It's a Saturday."

"So?" Lindsay asked.

"We don't have classes on Saturdays." Heather said.

"Oooooooooh. Right." Lindsay said, realizing her folly.

'I don't know how I put up with you people.' Heather thought to herself.

Heather Chan was a skinny girl who wore brown sandals, really short green shorts and a maroon… bra? I'm not good with female clothing. Anyway, Heather was the Queen Bee back at her middle school. She was the top dog. The alpha female. You get the picture. But now she had gone from the top back down to the bottom. She was a lowly freshman.

Most of her cronies had left her and gone off to other middle schools. She wanted her control back and she was willing to wrestle with a few others in order to get it. Not only was she popular, but she was also academically gifted and the smartest girl on campus back at her middle school. She would have gotten the first rank had it not been for a boy by the name of Noah Carter. But she didn't care. She was placed in Class A. As if the selectors would dare place her anywhere else. Not only was she bright, but she was also clever and a master saboteur. She was plotting to get her throne back. She had a good scheme in mind. But first, she needed to gather the data. The details. The information.

"Does this lipstick make me look fat?"

"No. Lindsay. It doesn't."

Lindsay Wilson was one of the prettiest girls ever. She had shiny blonde hair, an orange denim skirt, a brown tank top and brown boots. She also wore a blue bandana. Her tank top exposed a lot of cleavage. Big busts, long legs, pretty face. She was the dream girl that almost every guy wanted. Unfortunately, she wasn't so gifted in the brains department. Or maybe that was nature's way of trying to balance things out. Lindsay was super popular and liked by nearly everyone in her old school, although some guys had tried to take advantage of her stupidity. It was perplexingly stupefying and baffling how Lindsay had managed to get into Class A. Sure she was popular, but even some Class F students were smarter than her.

Let's just say Lindsay's father is wealthy. Really wealthy. And he would want nothing less for his little girl. He was willing to pay a large amount of money to get his little angel into the best available class. And a large sum was exactly what a greedy Christian Maclean demanded. Lindsay, of course, was clueless to all of this and thought that she got into Class A on merit. It was great for Heather though, since the two girls could hatch plans together.

"Gee Heather. What do you want to do today?" Asked a brunette girl who had just woke up.

"The same thing we do every day, Beth. Try to take over the school!"

And here we have the last member of the Terrible Trio. Elizabeth "Beth" Beverly. She was the very image of a geeky girl. She had ponytail hair, gray braces and wore thick framed glasses with big lenses. She had a lisp, always pronouncing an 's' like the 'th' sound. She wore a very loose green shirt with pink pants and was a little plump. Beth was somewhat smart, though not too popular nor good at sports. The only club that she went was Chess Club, which didn't count for much in Chris's book. The result of it all was a placement in Class D.

So why would Heather Chan, one of the most popular girls in school be friends with a loser like Beth? Because Beth was a sheep. She did what she was told and didn't question Heather at all. Heather had considered dumping her, but decided against it when she found out that all but one of her cronies had deserted her by going to other middle schools. Her power had been weakened. Now she only had Lindsay and Beth to do her bidding and follow her commands.

Heather Chan was evil. But no one else at her school or Wawanakwa High knew of this except for her followers. And they didn't dare double-cross her for fear of the consequences. She had a dark past. One that resulted in her turning into a popular diva, but also a monster bitch. You see, the truth about Heather lies way back in the past, where she was really just-

"Not another word, narrator." Heather said. "Or I'll have your tongue."

Right mam. Let's talk about something else, shall we?

_KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK._

Someone was at the door of Heather, Beth and Lindsay's dorm room.

"Who is it?" Heather asked.

"The ninja." A male voice sounded from outside.

"Right. I've been expecting you." Heather said. "Beth, get the door."

"Yes mam." Beth quickly went to the door and opened it before rushing back to her bed.

In came a short boy wearing all black, along with a black mask. One couldn't even make out his eyes, for he had covered them with one-way mirror type lenses.

"Do you have the information?"

"Yes. Right here." The boy handed over a manila folder full of papers to the girl.

"Excellent." Heather said, examining the contents of the folder.

"And my payment?" The boy asked.

"Twenty dollars as promised." Heather said, taking the aforementioned money out of her pockets and handing them over to the boy.

"The ninja thanks you for the use of his services."

"Yeah. Whatever. Now get out my room."

The boy took a bow and left the room as Heather shut the door behind her.

-X-

"What do you mean the system's been hacked?" Chris Maclean asked in his office up on the fourth floor of the building.

"I mean exactly what I said." Chef Hatchet answered. "Someone managed to hack the system and steal some vital information."

"But what about all of the security measures? Were there no passwords? No encryption codes? Blaineley, I thought you told me that you had everything covered!"

"I thought I did sir." Vice Principal Blaineley said.

"He managed to crack the codes and figure out the passwords." Chef said.

"How do you know it's a 'he'?" Blaineley asked. "A girl could be just as capable of breaking into our system."

"Yeah right." Chef said. "Nice joke."

"Guys! I don't want anyone breaking into our system. Neither guys or girls."

"What about trannies?"

"Chef! This is serious business right here. Do you know what he- I mean, _the person _stole?"

"No. And that's the problem. All our information is still stored in our computers."

"So he just copied some of it?" Chris asked.

"Could be some. Could be all. We don't know." Chef said.

"What about the firewall. It should have stopped any virus he could have used."

"No sir. The hacker managed to bypass it."

"Can you at least find out the IP address of the person who did it?"

"Iksnay on that, sir. The person who did it seems an expert with this kind of stuff. I'm guessing he's done this many times before. In fact, it seems more and more likely that it was a group of people than just one single person." Blaineley said.

"I want stronger safety measures. I don't care what it takes. We are not going to let this happen again. I want a printout of all of our important documents. No, _ten _printouts. Take everything off the system. I don't want any more information getting out, you hear me?"

"Yes sir." Chef and Blaineley said.

"And fire the Head of Security right now." Chris said.

"Uh, Chris." Chef said.

"WHAT!?" Chris asked irately.

"You're the Head of Security." Chef said.

"Oh. Right. Of course I am." Chris said sheepishly. "In that case, ignore what I just said in my last statement and carry on."

The other two left and Chris was left alone in his big room.

"Gosh darn it. It's only the first weekend and we already have problems." Chris said. "It had to be a group of seniors. Damn those kids."

-X-

Cody Anderson happily whistled to himself as he pulled off his mask and walked down the hallway into his room.

"Easiest twenty bucks ever made." Cody said.

Inside his room was his best friend, Trent.

"What's that?" Trent asked.

"Twenty bucks." Cody said.

"I know that. I mean, how did you get it?"

"That." Cody said. "Is none of your concern." He placed the twenty dollar bill into his wallet.

"You didn't steal it, did you?" Trent asked.

"Nope. But I did steal something in order to get it." Cody said.

"What did you steal?"

"Someone's awfully nosy today." Cody said.

"Who was it for?" Trent asked.

"Heather Chan." Cody answered.

"Okay. _Now _I see why you did it." Trent said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Just that you don't exactly function properly around girls. And Heather Chan is a pretty popular girl."

"Pfffft. I don't like her." Cody said. "You think I'd have a chance with her?"

"Just be careful, Cody. I don't want you doing anything stupid."

"Yeah right. Like they'll ever catch me. I'm like a ninja. Stealthy. Untraceable. Invisible."

Cody sure was invisible. He was so invisible that barely any of the girls even noticed that he was there. It was true that he loved Gwen the most, but that didn't stop him from chasing after other girls, which usually ended up painfully. Either for Cody's heart, or for his bones. But he couldn't help it. He was a massive pervert. He would try to control it around his friends, but sometimes, things would just come out.

"This whole school is huge. I never noticed how big it is." Trent said.

"That's what she said." Cody said.

Case in point. However perverted Cody may be, he was even more fascinated with gadgets and gizmos. His parents weren't super rich, but he was an only child and owned the latest in technological gadgets. He liked to pretend he was cool, but he was only cool among other nerds and geeks. Being around Trent did boost his street cred, but sometimes, he just tried too hard. Hacking the system was a piece of cake since he knew all about HTML codes and computer safeguard features and was done in no time flat.

His only thought was what Heather planned to do with the information, but he decided not to ask too many questions for fear of not getting his payment.

The day was waning and it was near evening. Gathering the information wasn't the difficult part. Printing it out was. He had hacked into the system using his own laptop. From there, he transferred the data to his USB flash drive and taken it to the Computer Lab.

The Lab was busy that day, it being a Saturday. He couldn't print the info in front of anyone else, for risk of being caught. Therefore, he had to wait until late in the day where all the people had cleared and he was free to do the work at his leisure. So, putting his black mask on, he moved the files from his memory stick to the computer, pressed 'ctrl + p' waited a few minutes, checked to see if the documents were in order and then deleted the files both from his flash drive as well as the computer.

The deed had been done and Cody was very tired, so he went to bed.

Way over on the other side of Wawanakwa, the double doors opened to the West Wing of the building and in stepped a person carrying two duffel bags full of books, stationeries and dumbbells.

She cracked her knuckles and snorted, breathing in the school atmosphere.

This girl was none other than Eva Riplock.

* * *

><p><em>NOTES:<em>

**[1] **See. I told you guys that here would be the applying of makeup.

Oooooooooooooooooooooh snap. What's gonna happen now? Find out next time!


	6. Let the Classes Begin!

Supreme Commander PurpleBandit here with an important announcement: I don't own T.D.

Now that we've got that cleared up, you may carry on.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lesson<span>__1.1.5_

It was the first five-day week at Wawanakwa High. It would be the first full week of many. And there would be many more to come.

"Wake up Leshawna! Classes begin today!" A skinny orange-haired, green-eyed girl said. She was jumping on top of a bigger, black-haired African-Canadian girl.

"Just give me five more minutes, Izzy." The latter said.

"I hate to break it to you, Leshawna, but you're gonna be late unless you get up now." Gwen said.

"See? Gwen agrees with me." The orange-haired girl said.

"Ugh. Fine." Leshawna said, dragging herself out of bed.

Leshawna McCoy was a big girl who wore a tan shirt with kumquats on it. She was a sassy sister and sometimes her attitude would show it. She was an enigma of sorts, sometimes super kind and affectionate, yet volatile when pushed to the limit. And trust me when I say that you do _not _want to push her to the limit. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and will bow down to no one. She grew up in the ghetto and knows the hardships faced there, so she does her part to help them by volunteering at community centers. She is tight with Gwen and is like a big sister to most of her friends, often offering advice to solve their problems. She knows that they would do the same. She studies fairly well and earned herself a seat at Class B.

Izzy Rostenkowski (Yes, her real name was Izzy. It's not a nickname for Isabella as most people thought) was a wild and crazy girl. She wore a chartreuse skirt with a green top. Izzy had a (self-proclaimed) IQ of 188 and enough intelligence to rival the typical Class A student. She wasn't too bad at sports either. However, she was also a mischievous rabble-rouser, inciting problems all over her middle school. She even had a few restraining orders filed against her in addition to supposedly being on the run from the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. With so many offences to her name, Izzy was lucky to have been placed in Class D. It wasn't like she cared. All she wanted to do was wreak havoc.

Directly across to the three females, on the West side of campus, Geoff and Duncan were conversing in Geoff's dorm room.

"So, you have any ideas for your first misdemeanor in high school?" Geoff asked.

"Maybe." Duncan said.

"Are you gonna freeze the pool and turn it into an ice rink so we can play ice hockey on it?" Geoff asked.

"Nah bro." Duncan said. "Besides, I already did that in another fic." **[1]**

"So you got anything planned?"

"Geoff, my man. The trick is to not have any plans." Duncan answered with a wile smirk.

-X-

_DINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALINGALING!_

That was the sound that the second bell made.

"Ah crud! I'm gonna be late for class!" That was the sound that the children made in response.

Most of the students were tired, it being the first day after the weekend. Most of them hadn't really gotten used to waking up early.

Then again, Courtney wasn't like most kids. She was up bright and early, ready for the day. The girl checked her clothes, mocha skin and chestnut brown hair to see if there were any markings on them as she didn't want to look silly on the first day of class.

She down the corridors of the West dorm, up the marble staircase to the first floor and then down the hallway to her classroom, 1-A. She was there early, but she wasn't the first one. There was another pupil who had already arrived. He had brown hair and blue eyes and wore an olive green t-shirt with blueish gray pants.

"Courtney Mendez." Courtney said, extending her hand out to introduce herself.

"Justin Johnson." The other kid said as they shook hands.

Justin was a big and buff teenager. He cared very much about his image, which could be gathered from his tone body and lack of a single facial blemish. Sure, the other middle-schoolers laughed when they found out that he applied acne solution every night before bed. But he was the one laughing now as his body was in tip-top shape. His perfect features are also his weakness, however, because he fears getting any scar, pimple or mark on them. He wasn't too smart, but his good looks had earned him quite a few lady fans. It should be no surprise that he was in Class A. Besides, in Chris's words, "It would be a crime to place him anywhere else."

"Like, oh my gosh, keep your paws off him!" Two students said, barging into the room.

"Katie Fu and Sadie Wu? You two are in Class A?" Courtney asked bewildered.

"No. We're in Class C." Sadie said.

"No. _You're _in Class C. I'm in Class B." Katie said.

"But, like, we've always been in the same class since, like, kindergarten." Sadie said. "Oh Katie. I'm going to miss you so much!" The rounder of the two began to bawl.

"Don't cry Sadie." Katie said. "Because when you cry, I cry, and then whaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The two sobbing teens ran out of the classrooms as Courtney and Justin looked on.

"…"

"…"

"Awkward." Courtney muttered.

-X-

Bridgette walked down the hallways, trembling at any action that occurred within a twelve inch radius of her.

"Pull yourself together Bridge." She told herself.

She opened the door to Class 1-B.

"Hey Bridgette? How you doing?" DJ asked.

"I'm fine." Bridgette lied. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Not at all. Mind if I ask why?"

"You're a friendly face." The blonde said, taking a seat next to the big teen.

"Are you okay?" DJ asked.

"Great." Bridgette said. DJ knew that something was going on.

Bridgette and DJ weren't close friends. They didn't interact much before. Geoff was the only friend that the two had in common. The party animal was the reason why the two even knew each other.

Bridgette glanced around the room. In the front was the teacher, organizing papers for the first day. At the back was a kid in a green shirt and black hair talking with someone else. All but one chair was empty. Bridgette noticed Katie Fu, one half of the most annoying chatterboxes at their middle school. Bridgette inquired as to the whereabouts of the other half.

"Where's Sadie?" She asked.

In reply, she received only sobs.

"Sorry I asked." Bridgette said.

"Wow. This is the first time I've seen one without the other." DJ said.

_BBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_

"Alright class. My name is Mr. Jordan." The teacher said. "Welcome to the first day of classes at Wawanakwa High."

_KNOCK. KNOCK._

Someone was at the class door and at that moment, Bridgette feared the worst. She felt her stomach drop as Mr. Jordan went to open the door.

"Sorry teach. Shawny woke up late." The latecomer was none other than Leshawna McCoy and Bridgette heaved a sigh of relief.

"I'm afraid that you're tardy young lady." The teacher said.

"Yo! Fo real?"

"Nah. Just playing with ya. But don't be late next time. Every student only gets one warning and you just got yours."

"I understand."

Leshawna walked in and sat down in the only empty chair left.

Today, you will be having your first test."

A multitude of groans collectively erupted throughout the school, as every other freshman in every other class had been told the same thing.

"No don't worry. It's not too hard and it's not even a grade. Heck, it's not even related to Biology."

"Not even a minor one?" One kid asked.

"Nope."

The grading system at Wawanakwa High was rather simple and straightforward. Eighty-five (85) percent of the final grade depended on how well a student did throughout the semester. The remaining fifteen (15) percent was influenced by the semester exams, though there was still a long way to go before they showed up. Work done throughout the year is divided into two categories, major and minor. Minor work includes homework, small assignments, classwork, essays and quizzes. Major work includes tests, projects, reports, large assignments and presentations. Minor grades account for thirty-five (35) percent and major grades are sixty-five (65) percent. Alright. Maybe it wasn't so simple and straightforward.

Bridgette looked at the paper that the girl sitting in front had passed back to her. They were all short answer questions. Some of them were fact-based and others opinion-based.

'Why were there opinion based questions on a test?' She thought. 'Oh well. I guess it means that there can't be a wrong answer as long as I justify it.'

-X-

"Done, teach." Duncan said as he handed his test to the Class F teacher.

"Already?" The teacher asked. "It's only been ten minutes."

"I know." Duncan said.

He teacher looked over the paper and found that she could barely make out what this student had written.

'It's gonna be a long school year.' She thought to herself.

-X-

The rest of the classes went by quickly. Pretty much all that happened was the students and teachers introducing themselves to each other.

At lunchtime, Tyler, Bridgette, Courtney and Geoff were all sitting at the same table as they always did.

"A test on the first period of the first day? Are you kidding me, man?" Geoff asked.

"Tell me about it." Tyler said. "I'm just glad it wasn't a grade."

"I know, right? I would have been so pissed off if it was. I thought high school was about partying and having a good time. Not studying and tests and stuff."

"Welcome to the real world, Geoff." Courtney remarked. "I think I did rather well on the test."

"So was Eva in any of your classes?" Bridgette asked nervously.

"Are you serious Bridge? You need to forget about her." Geoff said.

"I can't do that. She wants to pulverize me."

"Eva wasn't there, but there was this crazy orange-haired chick that wouldn't shut up about how she thought our teacher was an alien sent from Jupiter to conquer Earth."

"You know, for a second, I almost believed her." Geoff said.

"So she wasn't in Class B or Class D."

"She's not in F or C either. I asked Duncan and Harold." Geoff said.

"So she was a no-show?" Bridgette said. "Well that's just great."

Yep. Eva had deemed herself too tired to attend class due to Katie and Sadie's constant yammering. Therefore, she decided to skip school and take the day off. The envelope lied on her table untouched so not even Eva knew which class she was in.

"So, Cody. I'm sure that you must have found at least ten more girls you're attracted to by now."

"Haha. You're so funny Noah."

"Oh right. I forgot you were a Gwensexual."

"I forgot how to laugh."

"Really? It's rather easy. All you have to do is-"

"It's a figure of speech, Owen."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

The three of them were sitting together at the same table and eating what some would call 'lunch'. Cody would have sat with his buddy Trent, but he needed some time alone with Gwen, so Cody went and sat with his secondary friends, Owen Person and Noah Carter.

"So, have you read your thousandth book yet?" Cody joked.

"Still not as many times as you've gotten shot down." Noah shot back. Damn. He was good.

Not only was Noah highly intelligent, he also had quick wit, resulting in sharp and often brutal comebacks. He had acquired the skills after years of experience. Being the youngest of nine meant that he was subject to a lot of teasing. It would be wise not to argue against him.

"You're lame."

"I can walk perfectly fine, thank you very much."

"You're stupid."

"My grades would suggest otherwise."

"Screw you."

"Now, now, Cody. Control your hormones."

It was at that point that Izzy decided to show up.

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" She asked excitedly.

"No." Noah answered hastily.

"I think I just heard Noah telling Cody to control his hormones."

"No you didn't."

"I know a dirty little secret." Izzy said.

"And if you were smart, you'd keep your mouth shut." Noah said.

"Sorry, Noah. But I'm not smart. HEY EVERYONE! NOAH KISSED A GUY!" Izzy screamed.

"No it wasn't like that." Noah pleaded. "If you understood the circumstances…"

But it was too late. The Cafeteria erupted into laughter as Noah just buried his face in his hands.

Izzy Rostenkowski, ladies and gentlemen. The only person who can successfully annoy Noah Carter.

The circumstances _were _different, as Noah had claimed, but kissing a guy is still kissing a guy. It had happened back in seventh grade at Noah's middle school. The entire class was attending a speech. The speech was long and boring and Noah and Cody fell asleep next to each other. This somehow led to Noah kissing Cody's ear (in his sleep, mind you). The two woke up, realized what happened and ran out of the room, causing a ruckus. Izzy had seen the whole thing.

Eventually, Cody got over it. Noah made sure Izzy wouldn't tell anyone and the whole incident was hushed up. That is, until now, when Izzy blurted it out. The good news was that only the students within earshot heard her. The bad news was that Izzy was loud, so there were a lot of students within earshot.

-X-

Night descended on Wawanakwa Academy and most of the students were either asleep or preparing to sleep. Most of them except for Geoff, Duncan, Tyler and DJ.

The four of them were partying in Geoff's room. [Insert recent hit song here] was playing full blast on the radio.

"I love this song!" Geoff screamed.

"It's my favorite!" Tyler yelled.

The four were dancing and knocking stuff over.

"Another cup of soda anyone?" Geoff asked.

All the other three hands went up.

"Woohoo! First day party!"

"A toast. For getting through the first day of high school." Tyler said. The other three toasted him and each other.

"And to us always being bros." Geoff said.

"YEAH!"

There was a knocking at the door. It was Bridgette.

"Um… do you guys think you can keep it down?" Bridgette asked.

"What?" Geoff couldn't hear her because of the blaring music.

"Turn down the volume."

"Turn down for what?" Geoff asked.

"We're trying to sleep." Bridgette said.

"I love you too." Geoff said.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Across the corridor, a cry of anguish.

"Oh shit. I think that was Eva. Alright. Party's over." Geoff said, quickly running to the radio and switching it off.

"Aw man." Duncan and DJ said. They went to their rooms as Geoff turned off the lights.

"That's better." Bridgette said. She went to her room to get some well-earned rest.

* * *

><p><em>NOTES:<em>

**[1] **Go read "The Art of Pretending It Isn't Your Fault" if you haven't already. I'm dead serious. Go read it right now.

Just to be clear, I am not against gays at all. The Noah part was added in only for comedic purposes and is not intended to be a jab at the LGBT community.

Now that we've got that cleared up, I hope you agree with my placement of all the characters.

Oh wait. There's still one more character left. Cookie for anyone who can figure out who it is.


End file.
